


Thinking Out Loud

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is really cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: ‘’Isn’t it great, Gabe? Waking up in a warm, loving embrace as the little spoon?’’Gabe dropped his gaze to the coffee in his hand, gently blowing on the liquid.‘’It’s so great! You have no idea!’’Gabe put the cup back on the counter, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. He scratched the back of his neck as he felt heat rise up to his cheeks.‘’Yeah, you’re right’’ he started, looking away from Jack. ‘’I’m usually never the… um…little spoon…’’





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is based on the comic by @/scaryspookycoin on tumblr,who makes art that's stunning beyond belief. It's really fluffy, and I hope you like it!  
> It's also very fun to read while listening to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran <3

Gabe was always the big spoon. In all of his past relationships.

 

It’s not like he minded, he loved holding the ones he cared about in his arms.

 

But with Jack, it was different.

 

He loved Jack more than he’s ever loved anyone. And even though they’ve been together for three years already, Gabe was never the little spoon.

 

And so he was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, thinking about how much he wanted Jack to hold him in his arms. Even just for one night.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by no one else that the Strike Commander walking up to him, pressing their shoulders together  with a content sigh.

 

And just as if he was reading Gabe’s mind he said,

 

‘’Isn’t it great, Gabe? Waking up in a warm, loving embrace as the little spoon?’’

 

Gabe dropped his gaze to the coffee in his hand, gently blowing on the liquid.

 

‘’It’s so great! You have no idea!’’

 

Gabe put the cup back on the counter, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. He scratched the back of his neck as he felt heat rise up to his cheeks.

 

‘’Yeah, you’re right’’ he started, looking away from Jack. ‘’I’m usually never the… um…little spoon…’’

 

He drifted off, his gaze flickering to the blonde who gasped loudly, putting a hand on his chest in an offended manner.

 

‘’What do you _mean_ you’ve never been the little spoon before? Seriously, never? Not even once?’’ he asked with a look of pure shock on his face. Gabe shook his head and took a deep breath.

 

‘’Nope. Not even once.’’

 

Jack only scoffed and Gabe shrugged, sipping his coffee. A comfortable silence settled between the two, only to soon be interrupted by McCree who entered the kitchen. The three of them started talking about their last missions and slowly, the base was waking up as more people were entering the common area.

 

Gabe didn’t really think about the conversation he had with Jack for the rest of the day until the evening. He was lying in bed, absent-mindedly looking through some reports from the past week. He could hear the sound of water droplets hitting the tiled floor of their bathroom as Jack was taking a shower. He could hear the other humming to a song he didn’t recognize at first.

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of how lucky he was. No matter how long were they dating, whenever he looked at Jack he would feel all the butterflies in his stomach awaken, and the thought of the blonde always made him smile.

 

He put away the reports and turned to lay on his side, his back facing the window, and he let his mind wander.

 

Suddenly the water stopped, and without the interruption of the running shower Gabe could finally hear the song clearly. His smile got wider as he realized what song was this.

 

 

When Jack left the bathroom, Gabe sighed.

 

‘’I used to love this song when I was a kid.’’ He mumbled. He felt Jack climbing into bed with him, and suddenly, an arm wrapped around him from behind. Jack’s still slightly wet torso pressed to Gabe’s back, and his eyes widened in surprise.

 

‘’Jack?’’

 

‘’Mhm?’’

 

‘’What are you doing?’’

 

He felt the other’s chest shake with laughter .

 

‘’I’m being the big spoon, idiot’’ he said, scooting closer to Gabe. ‘’ Jack said softly. ‘’How  do you like it?’’

 

Gabe relaxed in the other’s strong embrace.

 

‘’It’s amazing.’’

 

The blonde giggled, pressing a soft kiss to Gabe’s neck. They laid there in silence for a while, until he could feel Jack’s breath even out.

 

And that’s when Gabe thought that he could fall asleep like this every evening for all eternity.

 

‘’Hey Jack?’’ he asked. He thought the blonde had fallen asleep and was about to give up when he heard a sleepy mumble.

 

‘’Mhm?’’

 

‘’Will you marry me?’’

 

He could feel the other’s heart speed up to an incredible rate as he pulled away slightly.

 

 _Oh fuck,_ Gabe thought. He was fucked.

‘’What- what did you just say?’’ Jack asked, and the commander felt a wave of panic washing over him. He sat up on the bed, putting his head in his arms, preparing for the worst.

 

‘’Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that, I – ‘’ he was interrupted mid-sentence by Jack’s lips on his own. It was gentle, slow and very sweet.

 

‘’Did you mean what you asked?’’

 

Gabe took a shaky breath. ‘’You know me, Jackie. I would never say something I didn’t mean.’’

 

Jack smiled that beautiful, soft smile that only Gabe got to see.

 

‘’Well in that case’’ he started, planting another kiss to his lips. ‘’My answer to your question is yes.’’

 

Gabe looked at Jack, warmth flooding his chest. He laid back, letting Jack hug him from behind.

 

‘’You know what’s funny?’’ Jack asked. Gabe shook his head. He felt like this was a dream he would wake up from any minute. ‘’I don’t even know the title of the song I was humming. I just heard you listen to it sometime ago.’’

 

This time, Gabe laughed.

‘’It’s called Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran. I loved that song when I was younger. It’s a classic.’’ He said after a second.

 

‘’That’s what the first dance on our wedding should be.’’ Jack said. Gabe turned to him and planted a long, meaningful kiss to his lips.

 

‘’Mhm’’ Gabe mumbled as he felt sleep taking over him. ‘’It should.’’

 

~*~

 

Gabe woke up to the gentle tickle of breath on the back of his neck. He smiled, snuggling closer to Jack who just hugged him tighter. The events of the previous night came back to him, and he felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

 

He’d never thought that being  the little spoon could feel so good. Jack was right, it was great.

 

Gabe could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% convinced that Gabe would be an Ed Sheeran stan. You can't change my mind.  
> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a comment to tell me what did you think <3


End file.
